


Pais e Filhos

by SaechanBR



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaechanBR/pseuds/SaechanBR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegita ensina Trunks os fatos da vida de um sayajin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pais e Filhos

**Author's Note:**

> \- Acho que é preciso avisar que está história gira em torno de um incesto entre pai e   
> filho, se isso não te agrada é melhor procurar outra coisa para lê. Se você não tem   
> problema com o tema esteja à vontade e espero que goste.
> 
> \- Eu roubei o título de uma das músicas de minha banda preferida: Legião Urbana (sei   
> que andam dizendo por ai que eles plagiaram essa música de alguém, mas eu não   
> acredito). Não é uma songfic ou coisa assim, o problema é que eu tenho uma   
> dificuldade enorme para dar nomes as histórias e como tinha tudo a ver...

Nenhum dos guerreiros Z pareceu dar a mínima atenção quando o mau-humorado   
príncipe dos sayajins saiu voando para longe. Apenas Tranks observou a partida de   
seu pai com um ar pensativo. Depois de alguns segundos pareceu tomar uma decisão   
e, então ele também saiu voando.

 

\- Ei Tranks para onde você vai? Kurillin gritou curioso.

 

\- Eu vou atrás do meu pai. Tranks respondeu pouco antes de desaparecer de vista   
devido a sua grande velocidade.

 

*****

 

Vegitta logo se deu conta de que estava sendo seguido.

 

"Que droga!!! É aquele moleque que diz ser o meu filho vindo do futuro." - O infeliz que   
parar de me seguir! Volta lá para junto daqueles idiotas. Eu não quero companhia.

 

Tranks estava guardando sua raiva já há muito tempo. Desde que vira como seu pai   
realmente era. E a palavras de Vegitta fora à gota d'água. Ele se aproximou de seu   
pai em grande velocidade e lhe deu um soco tão forte e tão inesperado que derrubou   
Vegitta do ar. Ele caiu estatelado no chão gramado de uma das clareiras da floresta   
que eles estavam sobrevoando.

 

Com um rápido salto o príncipe dos sayajins se pois de pé e encarou o garoto cheio   
de ódio no olhar.

 

\- Eu vou te matar seu desgraçado. Você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter me   
atacado dessa forma ...

 

\- POR QUE? Tranks interrompeu Vegitta aos gritos. - POR QUE VOCÊ É ASSIM?   
Como você pode ser totalmente o oposto do que eu imaginei. Você não liga para a   
minha mãe não dar a mínima para mim bebê. Você não tem coração? Minha mãe só   
falava sobre você quando eu perguntava. Eu pensava que ela sofria pela sua morte.   
Mas a verdade é que ela não tinha coragem de me dizer que você era um monstro. Eu   
pensava que você era um guerreiro forte generoso e leal como meu mestre Gohan.   
Quando acaba você é esse poço de frieza e egoísmo.

 

\- Oh! O pobrezinho fantasiou como seria seu papai e agora está decepcionado.   
Coitadinho dele. Vegitta falou cheio de sarcasmo. - Eu sou um verdadeiro Sayajin,   
não tenho tempo para essas besteiras. Se eu não sou o que você esperava por   
que não some e me deixa em paz. Por que você não para de me seguir? Vira e   
mexe você está atrás de mim.

 

\- Eu não sei!! Eu não sei porque não consigo me afastar de você. Eu sei que você   
não é o que eu esperava, mas não consigo me afastar. Também não sei o porque   
meu corpo parece queimar quando estou perto de você. Nem porque sinto essa   
pressão no meu baixo ventre quando te olho. Também não sei explicar essa ânsia de   
"não sei o que" que sinto toda vez que estou perto de você.

 

Vegitta quase não acreditava nas palavras que ouvia. Sua surpresa aumentou ainda   
mais quando olhou para o baixo ventre de Tranks, e viu que ele estava com uma   
enorme ereção despontando.

 

"O que!?!? O garoto está excitado comigo!!!! Mas como?? Ele foi criado neste planeta   
atrasado, deveria ter todo os tabus idiotas daqui. Como pode então está me   
desejando desse jeito."

 

Foi então que Vegitta se lembrou que Tranks veio de um futuro onde a Terra tinha sido   
devastada pelos andróides. Com certeza passara toda sua infância e adolescência   
treinando para lutar na guerra. Nem Bulma ou Gohan devem ter tido tempo para falar   
sobre esse tipo de coisas para o jovem guerreiro.

 

\- Diga-me por que estou sentindo isso? Explique-me o que está acontecendo comigo   
e eu prometo que vou embora. Por favor me ajude papai.

 

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o príncipe dos sayajins sorriu de uma forma muito irônica ou   
talvez malévola.

 

\- Então você quer que eu lhe explique o que está acontecendo com você? Tudo   
bem. Eu não só vou te explicar como também vou te livrar desse incomodo.

 

Enquanto falava Vegitta se aproximava do filho com passos e olhar de um predador   
preste a atacar sua vítima.

 

"Eu sou um Sayajin e vou agir como tal. Para nós não existe essa coisa de pai, filho   
irmão ou amigos. O prazer é o que conta e para se obtê-lo vale tudo. Se esse pobre   
coitado se colocou em minhas mãos eu não vou desperdiçar a oportunidade. Além do   
mais se eu sou o pai dele tenho o dever de lhe ensinar os fatos da vida."

 

Logo que se aproximou de Tranks Vegitta circundou seu corpo com os braços   
puxando o menino para um abraço bem apertado ao mesmo tempo em que tomava   
seus lábios num beijo voraz.

 

Espantado o garoto abriu a boca. Foi um pouquinho só, mas mais do que suficiente   
para Vegitta invadi-la com sua longa e ágil língua e assim explorar todo os recantos   
daquela boca nunca antes explorada, enquanto fustigar a língua de Tranks fazendo-o   
acompanha-lo. O beijo longo e molhado só terminou quando os dois precisaram   
recuperar o fôlego.

 

\- Vo...você disse que... que ia me ajudar, mas ... só ... só piorou as ...coisas. Eu...   
eu estou queimando ...mais ainda. Um Tranks ofegante falou , lutando para articular   
cada palavra.

 

Vegitta que agora beijava o pescoço do garoto parou sua deliciosa tarefa para com   
uma voz rouca sussurrar no ouvido de Tranks a resposta para suas palavras.

 

\- Calma eu vou te ajudar sim. Mas para acabar com esse fogo que te consome é   
preciso queimar tudo de uma vez. Eu prometo que quando tudo isso terminar você não   
vai sentir mais nada. Enquanto falava Vegitta ia despindo Tranks, se deliciando com a   
visão do peito musculoso e bem trabalhado que ia aparecendo. Atacou com fúria   
aquelas região distribuindo beijos molhados antes de dar a devida atenção a cada um   
dos mamilos já despertos pela excitação em que Tranks estava mergulhado. Um de   
cada vez foram sugados levementes enquanto a língua de Vegitta brinca com o caroço   
duro excitando cada vez mais o jovem guerreiro.

 

Tranks podia não saber o que estava realmente acontecendo mais não podia negar o   
prazer que estava sentindo com aquela atitude inesperada de seu pai. Ele gemia   
incontrolavelmente com a onda de prazer que a boca de seu pai enviava para todo o   
seu corpo.

 

Deixando um rastro molhado na pele do garoto Vegitta abandonou os mamilos de   
Tranks e foi descendo do peito para a seu o ventre bem trabalhado. Para isso ele teve   
que se ajoelhar na frente do garoto. Ele enfiou sua língua no umbigo do garoto e   
continuou sua tarefa de enlouquecer seu filho.

 

\- Aaaahhhhh!!! Papai!!! Tranks gemeu alto. Como se tivesse voltado no tempo seu   
umbigo voltou a ser a fonte de seu sustento, desse vez a língua de vegitta agia como   
cordão umbilical e o alimentava de prazer.

 

Enquanto saboreava aquela região do corpo de seu parceiro e se deliciava com os   
gemidos que ele deixa escapar Vegitta foi abrindo as calças de Tranks, libertando o   
enorme pênis do garoto.

 

\- Uau!! Tranks eu não imaginava que você fosse tão bem dotado. Agora sim eu   
tenho certeza que você é meu filho. Essa fartura toda você herdou de mim.

 

Mergulhado no prazer que seu pai lhe proporcionava Tranks não respondeu ao   
comentário. Ele só pode gemer mais alto quando o seu prazer ultrapasso qualquer   
uma de suas expectativa ao sentir Vegitta abocanhar seu pênis. Mas mesmo que   
pudesse falar ele não saberia o que dizer. Até então aquela parte do seu corpo só   
tinha uma única função. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que fosse tão prazeroso ser   
tocado ali e daquele jeito.

 

E aquela delicia aumentava cada vez mais. Seu sangue parecia pegar fogo e seu   
coração parecia que ia explodi com as ondas de prazer que Vegitta lhe proporcionava.

 

O príncipe dos sayajins abocanhava com prazer o pênis de Tranks, sua língua ágil   
provocava toda a extensão daquele membro delicioso enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo   
do vai-vem naquele mastro tão grosso e longo. Experiente Vegitta sabia exatamente o   
que fazer para levar tranks a loucura.

 

Tranks pensou que ia enlouquecer quando aquele torturante prazer chegou ao seu   
clímax e ele gozou dentro da boca de seu pai. Gozar, ele não sabia o que era isso, só   
sabia que era muito bom despejar todo o fruto do seu prazer naquela boca quente que   
o sorvia até a ultima gota.

 

Aquilo era demais para o garoto que nem mesmo sabia o que estafa fazendo. Suas   
pernas não o agüentaram mais e ele tombou em cima de Vegitta, que o amparou e o   
deitou no chão gramado. Ele respirava com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o fôlego.   
As sensações inebriantes que tivera fora tão maravilhosa, que ele praticamente havia   
perdido a noção da realidade. Agora tudo que ele queria era agradecer a seu pai pelo   
alívio que ele havia lhe proporcionado. Vegitta estava certo, para acabar com aquele   
fogo que o consumia foi preciso que ele se incendiasse de uma vez, mas agora seu   
corpo estava relaxado. Tudo acabara e ele poderia descansar em paz.

 

A noção de realidade voltou no momento que foi atingido por uma nova onda,   
desconhecida de prazer, ele sentia os dedos de seu pai tocando entre seu rego   
espalhando uma coisa cremosa e pegajosa por toda a região. E cada vez que aquele   
dedo insinuante tocava em seu ânus, procurando entrar naquele orifício apertado,   
darjas de prazer subia por todo o seu corpo.

 

\- O que o senhor está fazendo? Já acabou, você me deu o alívio que eu precisava.   
Muito obrigado. Não precisa fazer mais nada.

 

\- Cala boca garoto. Eu sei que você já está aliviado, agora é a minha vez. Eu vou   
querer meu pagamento agora.

 

\- O que? Pagamento? Que pagamento? Do que você está falan...Ahh!!! Uma dor   
lancinante interrompeu as palavras de Tranks no momento que Vegitta trocou o dedo   
pelo seu enorme pênis. Sem que Tranks notasse Vegitta havia aberto suas próprias   
calças liberando seu pênis que era maior e mais grosso do que o seu.

 

– PARA, PARA!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO, PARA!!!. Ele começou a gritar   
enquanto Vegitta continuava empurrando seu membro imenso cada vez mais, tentando   
desesperadamente ultrapassa o anel apertado, que se recusava a ceder.

 

A reação natural de Tranks foi tentar fugir, mas Vegitta o segurou firmemente   
forçando-se cada vez mais para dentro do jovem guerreiro. Sem ligar para os   
protestos do filho ele reclamou.

 

\- Cala a boca Tranks, seja homem. Você é um sayajin? Pode agüentar isso e muito   
mais. Não me envergonhe. Enquanto falava ele continuava com mais empenho. Sua   
grande já rompendo o anel e abrindo passagem para o reto do menino.

 

A reprimenda atingiu os brios de Tranks, era verdade ele era um sayajin, não podia   
ficar gritando só por causa de uma dor. Seu pai devia ter um motivo para está fazendo   
isso e ele tinha que agüentar. Tranks trincou os dentes e ficou quieto deixando Vegitta   
fazer o que queria. Ele ia mostrar que era um verdadeiro sayajin.

 

\- A dor já vai passar, está quase lá. Relaxe Tranks. Eu nunca experimentei alguém   
mais apertado que você menino. Você é delicioso Tranks. Aaaaahhhhhh!!!! Vegitta   
gritou de prazer quando finalmente consegui ultrapassar o anel apertado e entrou com   
tudo naquela passagem estreita que massageava todo o seu membro. Então seus   
movimentos se intensificaram. Especialmente porque agora ele contava com   
colaboração .

 

\- Isso é muito bom!!! Tranks exclamou depois que a percepção da dor foi   
substituída pelo prazer quando seu pai entrou fundo nele, tocando com seu pênis em   
regiões sensitivas da sua passagem enviando ondas cada vez mais furiosas de prazer   
por todo o seu corpo. Ele envolveu a cintura de Vegitta com suas pernas e começou a   
incita-lo a ir cada vez mais fundo penetrando o por inteiro. - Isso é bom demais!!!

 

\- E vai ficar melhor ainda garoto. O príncipe dos sayajins falou enquanto tomava o   
pênis de Tranks e iniciava a masturbação, deliciando-se ainda mais com os gemidos   
cada vez mais alto que seu parceiro dava. - Tranks você é delicioso!!! Se eu soubesse   
disso já teria te inaugurado há muito mais tempo.

 

O ritmo foi se intensificando cada vez mais. Não era um ritmo que um virgem gostaria   
em sua primeira vez, mas Tranks era um sayajin ele estava adorando e queria mais.   
Ela estava descobrindo em si uma outra qualidade inata de sua raça, a compulsão   
sexual. Essa compulsão tal qual o talento nato para a luta nascia com todo os   
sayajins. E Tranks estava descobrindo isso agora, aquela mistura de prazer e dor o   
estava enlouquecendo.

 

Vegitta também estava adorando. Ele havia perdido a noção da realidade, não se   
lembrava de já ter sentido tanto prazer assim com nenhum homem ou mulher com   
quem já tivesse se deitado. O garoto era surpreendente.

 

O clímax chegou para os dois ao mesmo tempo. A cavalgada vertiginosa se   
intensificou mais um pouco enquanto o sêmen de Vegitta jorrava bem fundo dentro de   
Tranks, e o de Tranks lambuzava os dois corpos bem apertados. Até que o   
movimento cessou. Vegitta se retirou do garoto com movimento lânguido e rolou para   
o lado puxando o garoto para os seus braços.

 

\- Você é maravilhoso meu filho.

 

Tranks não falou nada ele se aconchegou no corpo de seu pai, deu um longo suspiro e   
sorriu para Vegitta com os olhos brilhantes irradiando felicidade. Ele ficou quieto nos   
braço de seu pai por alguns minutos até que sentiu ser corpo começou a ter uma   
nova reaçãodo.

 

\- Você é um mentiroso. Tranks falou com a voz rouca de exitação.

 

\- O que você está dizendo? Vegitta perguntou sem entender o que seu filho estava   
querendo dizer.

 

\- Você não disse que quando nós terminássemos eu não ia mais sentir nada? Meu   
corpo ainda está queimando.

 

Vegitta olhou para o baixo ventre de Tranks e viu que ele já estava pronto para outra.   
“Bom!!! O menino é insaciável como eu.” Ele sorriu de uma forma maliciosa para o   
filho e respondeu. - Quem disse que nós já terminamos? Em seguida colou seus lábios   
nos de Tranks reiniciando um jogo que tão logo não teria...

 

 

FIM

 

Por Saechan - setembro 2001

**Author's Note:**

> Recentemente encontrei as fanfics que escrevi no começo de 2000. Estou colocando elas aqui do jeito que estavam. Pretendo fazer as correções e continuar as histórias com o tempo. Se alguém quiser ajudar será bem vindo.


End file.
